


Strawberry shortcake

by Saku015



Series: 50 types of kisses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, Underage Kissing, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: First kisses are always the sweetest.





	Strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.

Their first kiss happened when they were only 12. They were in their first year at middle school and cared more about practically everything than romantic feelings – at least until that day.

On that day, Tadashi went to have a study session at Tsukki’s place and his mom asked them it they want to eat some strawberry shortcake as a little break. Tsukki only shrugged his shoulder and looked at Tadashi from the corner of his eye.

’Don’t pretend as if you do not want to have some,’ Yamaguchi thought and shook his head – catching an angry glare from the corner of his eyes. ”I’d love to have some, auntie! Thank you very much!” He said, smiling up at the woman, who stroked his hair, then left the room. 

”Shut up, Yamaguchi!” Tsukki warned his best friend, as soon as his mother left the room.

”Why, Tsukki? I haven’t even said anything yet,” Yamaguchi said with a smirk on his lips.

Tsukishima was wondering when had his friend become so cool and confident when they were only by themselves.

”Because, I know exactly what you were going to say,” he said, turning his head to the other direction.

”That you're being a huge tsundere? Well, I really was about to say that,” Tadashi said with a smile and Kei grumbled, irritated.

The door opened, revealing Akiteru holding two plates with cakes on them. He smiled down at the two little boys with fondness.

”Here are your cakes, boys!” He said, the put the plates down to the table. He ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair, who let out a little giggle. He loved Tsukki’s big brother as if he was his own.

”How many times do I have to tell you to knock before coming in, nii-san?” Tsukishima grumbled, clearly unpleasant with the fact of close Akiteru and Tadashi were.

”Sorry, sorry!” Akiteru apologized, but it was clear he was not sorry at all. ”Enjoy your meal!” He said, then left the room.

Seeing the treat, Tadashi felt his mouth water. Tsukki’s mom was one of the best cooks he had ever known and her strawberry shortcake always tasted incredibly good. He felt Tsukki’s eyes fixated on him as he put a bit into him mouth a swallowed it.

”This cake is really good!” Tadashi said, picking a piece up with his fork. ”You should taste it too,” he said and reached the fork towards his best friend.

”I have my own…” Tsukki mumbled, but took the cake anyway. Tadashi loved how his face lit up every time he ate strawberry shortcake. He found it adorable. After Kei had swallowed the piece, he looked back at Tadashi. ”You have some icing on your lips,” he said, pointing at the pink icing.

Yamaguchi blinked in surprise, then reached towards his napkin to wipe the icing down – however, he was not fast enough. His hand was only mid-air when he felt two hot lips connecting with his owns. His eyes widened and he didn’t dare to move. When they parted and Tsukishima leaned back, he had his shit eating grin on his lips.

”W-what was that for, Tsukki?!” Tadashi asked, blushing furiously. He literarily could have looked anywhere else, but Tsukishima. When the other spoke up, he clearly heard the cockiness in his voice.

”Your lips needed to be cleaned. I only did what was necessary.”


End file.
